The present invention relates to an engine mounting assembly and more particularly to an engine mounting assembly for attaching a jet propulsion engine to the wing of an aircraft.
It is a broad object of the present invention to provide an engine mounting assembly for fastening an aircraft engine to an aircraft wing. In this context, other objects of the invention are to provide a lightweight engine mounting assembly for cantilevering an engine forwardly of the leading edge of the wing; an engine mounting assembly that can be connected directly to the wing without additional trusswork or supporting structure in the wing other than that required for the wing itself; to provide an engine mounting assembly with a slim, aerodynamic profile that can be integrated with a cowl structure while maintaining the cowl and mounting assembly thickness at a minimum; to provide an engine mounting assembly that will facilitate engine removal in both upward or downward directions without moving the engine a substantial distance along its longitudinal axis; to provide an engine mounting assembly for a turbofan jet propulsion engine; to provide an engine mounting assembly with integrated, removable cowl portions to ease access to the engine for repair and removal; and to provide an engine mounting structure that can withstand vertical loads, horizontal loads and torque or twisting loads, such as caused by turbulent flying conditions, emergency landing conditions and jet propulsion engine seizure.